New Lesson: The Mystery of Synchros
by Yusei-pal473
Summary: In an effort to get Jaden's grades up, he and Alexis stumble upon the new Synchro Summoning tactic. Jaden has a vision of a three on one Duel involving him, Yugi, and a third figure, whom they believe to be the late Professor Fudo's son going up against a time-travelling villain. Rated K Plus. Jaden/Alexis. Season 4.


**Okay, folks, as a few of you know, I've been writing one-shots for **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal**_** for a little bit (3 total). I also have one for **_**5D's**_** as well. I've been watching **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**_** lately after finishing the **_**5D's**_** English dub (Hulu took me there) and I had this idea in my head. Since Season 4 was my favorite—a shame that it wasn't dubbed—this is set around that time, after Episode 162 to be precise, so Jaden is slowly getting his love for dueling back. SPOILER ALERT: As shown in **_**Bonds Beyond Time**_**, he got it back after his duel against Yugi in Episodes 179 and 180.**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**_** and its characters, as well as the aforementioned series/movie, are owned by Kazuki Takahashi and Konami.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Intercom/Radio"_

'_Name of Place'_

* * *

**New Lesson: The Mystery of Synchros**

On an island somewhere in the Pacific Ocean was a school. One would think that it didn't get a lot of students, but it did. The place was called _'Duel Academy'_ and it was a school as great as its reputation and founder. Created by Seto Kaiba, Chairman of '_KaibaCorp_', after the Ceremonial Duel between Yugi Muto and the Pharaoh Atem, _'Duel Academy'_ is home to rising stars, many of which go to the Pro Leagues and some to design games or 'Duel Monster' cards under Maximillion Pegasus' watchful eye **(A/N: No pun intended)** at _'Industrial Illusions'_.

The school was divided by three dorms and requirements. First was the 'Obelisk Blue' dorm, where the residents have extremely high marks, must've attended '_Duel Prep School'_, and have Elite Dueling skills. Some students are even here through connections. Such was the case for Chazz Princeton, the biggest snob on campus until he left after losing a Duel against Bastion Misawa, a student who used to be in the 'Ra Yellow' dorm until he stayed in the Spirit World with an Amazoness named Tania. Chazz is back now and not so arrogant anymore.

Next was the 'Ra Yellow' dorm, Bastion's former stomping grounds and the current ones of Tyranno Hassleberry, who has a habit of acting like a drill sergeant. This was for those who have the high marks and top-notch Dueling abilities, but did not attend the Prep School. This was fine with Bastion, but not so much Hassleberry, who felt that he was a shoe-in for the 'Obelisk' dorm. Of course, those within 'Ra Yellow' aren't as snobbish as the 'Obelisk' students, but they have their moments.

Last was the 'Slifer Red' dorm, where those with low test scores and/or Dueling abilities are placed. This was where Chazz was placed after he returned to the Academy and where Syrus Truesdale and Blair Flannigan started out. In fact, this is now the home of the best duelist on the campus and the only 'Slifer' left: Jaden Yuki. He was here because of his low grades in the first place, but now he has been skipping class due to an ordeal that happened in the same Spirit World that was mentioned. His friends have noted that it wasn't good for him. Heck, even Dr. Vellian Crowler, who originally hated Jaden, was concerned.

Right now, Crowler was taking roll call for the class. He wanted each of the students to pass, especially Jaden and his star student Alexis Rhodes. This was because he wanted them to make a name for themselves in their future. Once he got to Jaden's name, though, he didn't hear him. The so-called 'Good Doctor' shook his head and muttered something about 'Slifer Slacker'. Jaden's absence saddened Alexis deeply. The 'Obelisk' girl had a crush on Jaden since they first dueled. Ever since then, with the exception of her time as a member of the 'Society of Light', she's been there for him. Blair and Chazz saw her sad look and knew why. Crowler got some papers and stacked them neatly. "Oh Alexis," he called, getting her attention. "Can you do me a favor and help Jaden get his homework done? He needs to pass and in order to do that, he needs help. You can spend the rest of the day helping him out."

"What? Are you kidding me?" Chazz said in a sudden outburst. "I'll go over there and knock some sense into him!"

"That won't be necessary, Chazz. We don't need to resort to violence. If anyone can help the boy get his homework done and turned in, it's Alexis." This was the chance Alexis was looking for. In truth, she wanted to spend some alone time with Jaden, even if it meant dealing with the 'Slifer Red' 'mascot' Pharaoh and the spirit of his late owner Professor Lyman Banner.

* * *

After taking hers and Jaden's homework, she made her way to his dorm, which looked closer to a bed-and-breakfast motel. She saw that the outside looked cleaner and figured that something was up. Alexis knocked on his door, but no one answered. Once she opened it, she saw that it was looking decent. She checked the other rooms and saw that they were in the same condition. That's when the 'Obelisk Queen' decided to check the kitchen, which was where Jaden was now. She saw that the tables and the floor were clean as well, in addition to the walls. "Jaden, are you in here?" she called.

The curtain was pulled opened and Jaden, in his 'Slifer Red' jacket, came in and saw her. Normally, he would have a solemn look on his face. The exceptions were Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry, and Jesse Anderson. Since it was Alexis, though, he greeted her with a smile, albeit a small one. "What can I do for you, Lex?" he asked.

"Jaden, how long have you been cleaning the place up? It looks amazing."

"Well, it's still nothing compared to the 'Obelisk' and 'Ra' dorms. I actually started on this after the Tag Team Tournament. It'll help get my mind off of Trueman. I know Kaiba won't be too happy about it, but I also figured that I'd make the future 'Slifers' as comfortable as possible. In fact, I was about to get started on the bathrooms." He saw the books and papers that Alexis had in her arms. "Oh crap," he said, getting a giggle from Alexis.

"I see you figured it out, didn't you? Dr. Crowler sent me here to help you with the homework you missed. Jaden, he wants you to pass. He wants _'Duel Academy'_ to have a good enough reputation that it shows that even 'Slifers' can pass. He doesn't want to embarrass Kaiba anymore than the 'King of Games' has. Besides that, ever since you beat Professor Banner and he passed away, the dorm was left without a headmaster. You know this, yet you chose to live here alone after our ordeal in the Spirit World. Why is that?" she asked.

Alexis saw that Jaden wasn't smiling. "I don't know. I guess it's because I felt at home here. I know I've been reclusive lately, only to get out and Duel Trueman, Atticus, and even for the Tournament and I'm sorry, but you know me. Even if you helped to restore my passion for Dueling, Alexis, there is still that part of me that doesn't want to endanger you. As far as I know, Trueman's been going after me. It's like I'm a trouble magnet or something and I don't want you to get hurt. If that happened, I wouldn't be able to live with myself," Jaden explained.

Even though she knew that he meant that for all of his friends, Alexis couldn't help but feel that it was specifically her he was talking about. "Well let's forget all about that and postpone the bathroom. You and I have some homework to get done." Jaden saw the smile on her face and couldn't help but blush. He didn't know what it was about Alexis aside from her Dueling, but he was definitely infatuated with her. Alexis' beauty didn't hurt at all. Banner would've been there smiling had Pharaoh not ate him again.

* * *

The homework consisted of topics that Jaden knew about, including Traps, Spells, Fusion Summoning (his strongest suit), and even the brand new topic that was new to him and Alexis both: Synchro Summoning. Then there was the basic Reading, Writing, Math, Science, and History. Alexis smiled as Jaden got each of the questions right, contradicting his famous nickname 'Slifer Slacker'. Jaden even helped her with the Fusion Summoning part, given that her only Fusion Monster was 'Cyber Blader', a combination of 'Etoile Cyber' and 'Blade Skater', compared to his many 'Elemental Hero' Fusion Monsters such as 'Flame Wingman' and 'Thunder Giant'.

Then there was the Synchro topic. This was unfamiliar to the both of them, so Alexis got a guide out. "What do you have?" Jaden asked.

"Hmm. It says here that Synchro Summoning requires a 'Tuner' monster and a non-'Tuner'. I'm not familiar with this one." Alexis put the book in front of him and shown him a picture of a monster with a white border. Jaden saw that this was an 'X-Saber' monster, but it was the white border that shocked him into having a small vision.

* * *

_(Jaden's Vision…)_

_Jaden and Yugi were in Domino City in Yugi's time with a third figure. He had a blue jacket, blue jeans, a black shirt with a red symbol on it, spiked raven hair with gold highlights, and a jagged mark under his left eye. It looked like they were in a 3-on-1 Duel against a man from the distant future. The middle man took the first turn for them and used a card effect that sent two monsters, 'Quillbolt Hedgehog' and 'Sonic Chick', to the Graveyard. "I now summon 'Junk Synchron' to the field! Now 'Sonic Chick' comes back to the field courtesy of his special ability!" the man exclaimed. 'Sonic Chick' which looked like a little pink bird, came to the field in Defense mode. "And since 'Junk Synchron' is a Tuner monster, 'Quillbolt Hedgehog' joins the field from the graveyard!_

"_Now I tune 'Junk Synchron' with 'Quillbolt Hedgehog' and 'Sonic Chick' to Synchro Summon 'Junk Gardna'!" exclaimed the man. After a blinding light, the vision ended._

* * *

Jaden was holding his head as he opened his eyes. He looked around and saw the concerned look on Alexis' face. "Jaden, what's the matter?" she asked. He saw that she was holding him around the torso. The blush he had begun to fade.

"S-Sorry, Lex," Jaden said. "I just had some kind of vision. Come to think of it, weren't there recently released monsters with the word 'Synchron' in their names?"

"Well yes, but none of them are here at _'Duel Academy'_. Why do you ask?" She saw that her 'Slifer' crush was checking his PDA for card listings. "Jaden?" she asked, seeing a look that told her he found what he was looking for.

"That's what I thought. 'Junk Synchron', 'Nitro Synchron', 'Turbo Synchron', 'Hyper Synchron', 'Fleur Synchron', and 'Quickdraw Synchron' are all Tuner monsters. There are even more Tuners out there, but not all of them have the word 'Synchron' in their name. As for the Synchro monsters, this one in the book is called 'X-Saber Wayne'. Once he's been Synchro Summoned, another Warrior-type monster joins the field as long as that Warrior is a Level 4 or below, like a bunch of my 'Elemental Heroes'."

Alexis looked through the book some more. "It is said that Synchro monsters were created from excess amounts of a special type of energy called 'Ener-D'. It is said to power Domino City now. From cars to houses, Ener-D is a recyclable resource so it never runs out. Ener-D is received from Duels, and a good portion of those Duels deliver excess amounts due to Synchro monsters being played. This is incredible." Jaden had a thoughtful look on his face after hearing that. "Is something wrong?"

"I heard in the news a while back that Domino City was separated from a certain district called the 'Satellite'. Many say that it was a 'natural disaster' that caused it, but 'Winged Kuriboh' and I think it's bogus. In fact, Banner thinks that it might have something to do with an old Ener-D Reactor that was spinning backwards as opposed to the forward motion that it should've been spinning." Jaden got up and got another book, one he never thought he'd reference, especially in his current state of mind. The book had a list of all the great people of Domino City, including Solomon Muto, Yugi Muto, and Seto Kaiba themselves. "Here's an obituary article I found. And no, it's not 'Grandpa' Muto's," Jaden said, joking as if Alexis was going to ask that.

"'Professor Fudo was a scientist who worked on the old Ener-D Reactor before Satellite and Domino City were separated. He and his wife were killed during the incident, but there was no clear cause of the incident, only said to be a tsunami. Professor Fudo and his wife are succeeded by their only son Yusei.' Jaden that vision you had? Who all was in it?"

"Well, there was me, the King of Games, some weird guy from the distant future, and a Duelist standing in the middle of me and Yugi. He had a cool hairstyle and a mark on his face. He was even dressed like a motorcycle rider and had the bike to boot. Of course, we time travelled back to Yugi's time, but I don't know how." Alexis shown him a picture of Professor Fudo, who looked like the man in Jaden's vision, but with his right eye covered by his hair. "That's not the Duelist in my vision, Lex. He had a lighter tan and his hair had gold highlights. They do look alike, though."

"That might've been a future Yusei, Jaden. Time travel's complicated, but he might've figured out how to do it. That or he might have a supernatural source helping him," Alexis said.

"It could be. Let's just get this over with. I don't want Crowler getting mad just because we got stumped talking about Ener-D and Synchro Summoning." Alexis saw that he had his smile back and responded the same.

* * *

Thanks to the vision Jaden had of what could be Yusei Synchro Summoning, they managed to get their homework done. He saw that it was late and getting ready to rain outside. Since he knew that he wouldn't be able to get Alexis back to her dorm in time, they decided to set her up a place at the 'Slifer' dorm to crash. He knew that they were both hungry, as well as Pharaoh. Jaden got out some cat food and fed it to him before he fixed something for him and Alexis. His only wish right now was that Hassleberry wouldn't barge in since this was the closest thing to a date he had with Alexis aside from the flirting they used to do. When he came out, Alexis saw that he had Sweet-n-Sour Chicken with Rice and Crab Rangoon for the both of them. "Wow, Jaden, I never knew you to be a cook. That looks pretty good," she said with a flirtatious look in her eye.

"Well, I do what I can. I guess I'm the substitute headmaster, chef, and only tenant all rolled up in one," said Jaden. "Of course, I have the cat as a Sioux chef unless Sy is here. I also have Banner as an instructor as well."

"At least it's not Alchemy. I wonder what we'd do for our next date." The 'Hero' Duelist saw that she 'walked' her fingers to his hand before taking a hold of it. He wasn't as dense as he used to be, so he finally saw Alexis' feelings for him in that gesture. Naturally, he was shocked by it, but Banner smiled at them before Pharaoh ate him again. Jaden smiled and kissed the 'Obelisk Queen's' hand, surprising her as well. "I didn't think you took that seriously," she said, smiling and blushing.

"You brought a little bit of the old me back, Lex. Of course I want to go on another date with you. Just name the time and the place."

"Just remember two things," she began, catching his attention. "Put everything to the side: The Synchro monsters, the Ener-D Incident, Trueman, Yusei, everything; and Get Your Game On for this."

Jaden smirked at this, especially his old catchphrase. "Believe me, I will."

"Oh yeah, that kiss? I bet I could one-up that." Jaden was about to ask why before he was interrupted by Alexis kissing his mouth with everything she had. He began to react, much to her joy, as he put his arms around her waist. Jaden finally figured out what it was that he liked about Alexis besides her Dueling skills. He liked her for being her. He looked up the definition of 'fiancée' a while ago and discovered what it meant. He enjoyed being her fiancée, but he wanted to make it official sometime. Chazz and Blair would be crying because they lost their crushes, but Syrus, Jasmine, Mindy, and Hassleberry (as well as Zane and Chumley) would be happy for them.

Soon, the unfortunate need for air rose between them, so they broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. "Well…what do you…think of that?" Alexis asked, trying to catch her breath.

"I think…you should have Jasmine as your Maid of Honor while I have Sy as my Best Man," he said, surprising her.

"You mean you figured out what fiancée really means?"

"You better believe it. I don't have a ring to make it official, though. 'Slifers' don't get paid much," he joked. "In all seriousness, Lex, I really do love you."

"I love you too, Jay. And don't worry; I'm sure you'll run into Yusei Fudo soon, and possibly the King of Games again as well."

"I hope so. I definitely want to Duel Yusei. That is, if that was him in my vision."

THE END

* * *

**I know it wasn't one of my best or one of my longest, but it was my first **_**GX**_** one. I figured bringing up Zero Reverse, as well as Yusei, would make some sense, especially since **_**5D's**_** takes place 15 years after **_**GX**_**. Plus, I happen to be a fan of **_**Bonds Beyond Time**_**, so I figured I could include the team's first turn taken by Yusei in it. Don't worry. This still took place during Season 4 of **_**GX.**_** I still prefer to use the English Dub, though.**


End file.
